


Scandal

by Nike Burke (NikeR)



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeR/pseuds/Nike%20Burke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>«Fake News or Real Love?</i><br/>Che Jon Stewart e Stephen Colbert, a differenza dei loro personaggi televisivi, siano grandi amici è una cosa risaputa, ma è possibile che nascondano altro?<br/>Ieri sera, i due comici sono stati fotografati in atteggiamenti che sembrerebbero un po’ troppo affettuosi e intimi, anche per un’amicizia come la loro. Sono entrambi sposati con figli, tre Colbert e due Stewart, ma non hanno mai nascosto il loro appoggio alla comunità LGBT; che questo, invece, sia una distrazione dalla realtà?<br/>Non ci sono notizie su problemi nelle due famiglie, ma entrambi gli uomini sono stati sempre molto riservati sulla loro vita privata. Anche per questo sorprendono queste foto che li vedono ritratti a cena assieme, da soli, e poi sempre da soli nell’auto di Stewart.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scandal

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la quinta settimana del CowT su Maridichallenge. Prompt "Scandal."  
> Musa ispiratrice, consigliera, beta e "sopportatrice" nella stesura di questa storia: Ila. ♥

**Lunedì**

 

_“E ora colleghiamoci con il nostro buon amico Stephen Colbert. Ehi, Stephen!”_

_La voce di Jon è squillante mentre guarda il monitor che lo collega con lo studio televisivo poco distante, dove l’altro presentatore sta scrivendo qualcosa su un foglio._

_Colbert alza di scatto la testa, sorpreso. “Jon! È bello vederti anche stasera.”_

_“Cosa? Perché non avremmo dovuto vederci?” Una risatina nervosa segue quelle parole._

_“Non lo so, Jon. Hai visto la tempesta che c’è là fuori?”_

_Stephen ha ripreso a scrivere, ma torna a guardare in camera, alzando le mani davanti a sé e sottolineando le parole che sta per dire. “Ragazzi, a fare un incidente ci vuole daaaavvero poco.”_

_Ora Jon è decisamente perplesso. “Stephen, scusa, perché avrei dovuto fare un incidente?”_

_Il collega si stringe nelle spalle. “Beh, capitano, Jon, mica uno li programma!”_

_“Certo, ma perché_ io _avrei dovuto farlo?”_

_“Pensavo, solo, dato che non è che sai proprio guidare...”_

_“Io so guidare.” Jon si volge verso il pubblico, sollevando l’indice della mano destra. “_ Io so guidare _, non credetegli.”_

_Stephen inarca un sopracciglio e allarga le braccia, scocciato. “Con chi stai parlando, Jon?” chiede, e l’altro torna a guardarlo._

_“Con il mio pubblico, ovviamente.”_

_“Oh.” Stephen sorride. “Il mio pubblico.”_

_“No, no,” Jon caccia via anche solo l’idea di quel concetto agitando le braccia davanti a sé. “È il_ mio _pubblico, Stephen! Sono qui da me.”_

_“Sì, ma ora stanno vedendo me!”_

_Il presentatore del Daily Show aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Cos- va bene, Stephen, come preferisci. Ci vediamo tra poco,” dice alzando una mano in segno di saluto._

_“Mi stai cacciando?”_

_“Il tempo è finito, amico mio.” Torna a voltarsi verso la telecamera centrale e ora parla dritto al pubblico che vedrà lo show quella sera. “A domani sera, ore 11, qui su Comedy Central. Restate sintonizzati per un nuovo episodio del Colbert Report. Ma prima, ecco a voi il_ Moment of Zen _.”_

 

***

 

Jon saluta il pubblico e si ritira dietro le quinte, ha tanto da fare e vuole farlo nel minor tempo possibile. Si strucca e cambia in tempo record, anche per lui che in quei completi si sente sempre troppo un pesce fuor d’acqua, e poi va in sala di montaggio per dare le ultime istruzioni. Segue spesso tutto il processo, ma quella sera decide di delegare. Non che dispiaccia a qualcuno, continuano tutti a ripetergli che dovrebbe farlo più spesso e, senza malizia, che sono tutti professionisti che sanno fare il loro lavoro. Lo sa, sono bravissimi, solo non si sente in pace con sé stesso a sapere che gli altri stanno lavorando mentre lui sta già andando a casa dalla sua famiglia.

La riunione con gli autori non può essere delegata, ma lo ha messo in conto. Alla fine, quell’ora passa anche più in fretta di quanto immaginasse e, a meno che non ci saranno catastrofi, il copione per il giorno seguente è delineato. Sistema la propria copia e lascia la stanza finendo per scontrarsi contro qualcuno.

“Oh, scusa Jon.”

Alza la testa per scusarsi, ma si trova davanti Rob Riggle e la sorpresa gli fa cambiare idea. “Ehi, come mai ancora qui?”

L’ex-marine solleva la mano destra, a cui era appeso un mazzo di chiavi. “Le avevo scordate sul tavolo. Senza non entro in casa.” Ridacchiano entrambi. “Beh, a domani. Buona notte.”

“’Notte, Rob.”

 

Percorre a passo spedito anche il breve tragitto fino agli studi del Colbert Report, ma questo per colpa del freddo davvero intenso. Cinque minuti dopo, mentre cammina lungo il corridoio riscaldato, inizia a sentire il naso bruciare per lo sbalzo di temperatura; stringe le mani nelle tasche, sa che saranno le prossime a mandargli quella strana, ma non del tutto spiacevole, sensazione. Sorride e saluta velocemente i pochi addetti ancora in giro, anche Stephen dovrebbe aver finito oramai. Infatti, si incontrano a pochi passi dal suo ufficio.

“Ehi.” Stephen gli sorride mentre percorre gli ultimi passi e apre la porta, facendogli cenno di entrare.

Jon ricambia il sorriso e lo precede, affrettandosi poi a chiudere la porta alle sue spalle e ad attirarlo in un bacio veloce. A contatto con la sua pelle ancora fresca, le labbra di Stephen sembrano incandescenti.

“Ehi,” ripete quando si allontanano e ridacchia. “Cos’è successo?”

Jon si stringe nelle spalle. “Mi sento improvvisamente un adolescente idiota.” All’ovvio sguardo perplesso dell’altro, spiega: “Tracey ha portato i bambini dai suoi genitori. _Dice_ che è da tanto che non li vedono e non sa quanti giorni starà via.”

Non ha nemmeno finito di parlare che Stephen è scoppiato a ridere. “Ora capisco perché Evie ha telefonato dicendo che portava i ragazzi a cena fuori e poi al cinema e di non preoccuparmi di quando sarei rientrato.” Questo fa ridere anche l’altro.

Si danno un attimo per riprendersi, infine Jon chiede: “Quindi direi che ci fermiamo a prendere una pizza mentre andiamo a casa mia?”

“Perfetto.”

 

 

 

**Martedì**

 

Stephen finisce di rispondere all’ultima domanda e si sposta dietro la scrivania, mancano pochi secondi al collegamento. Si mette un paio di cuffie e fa per sistemare i fogli del copione mentre inizia il conto alla rovescia

_La voce di Jon giunge forte e chiara. “È giunto il momento di sentire come vanno le cose al Colbert Report e di vedere cosa sta facendo il nostro buon amico Stephen Colbert. Stephen. Stephen, mi senti?”_

_Alza la testa verso la telecamera e agita la testa a tempo con una fantasiosa musica; quando nota Jon sorride togliendosi le cuffie. “Oh. Ciao, Jon! Non ti avevo sentito.”_

_“Cosa stavi ascoltando?”_

_“Un po’ di questo, un po’ di quello,” Stephen scrolla le spalle._

_“Tipo?”_

_Stephen agita una mano per aria. “Non è... non è niente di tuo gusto, non preoccuparti.”_

_“Non sono preoccupato. Beh, non lo ero. Perché pensi che non mi piacerebbe?”_

_“Oh, sai, perché sei... uh...”_

_Jon aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Sono cosa, Stephen?”_

_“Beh...” Agita una mano nella vaga direzione del collega. “Sai, tu sei...” Jon continua a fissarlo senza capire, e lui continua, con un filo di voce. “Ebreo.”_

_“E quindi?” La voce di Jon è troppo forte e troppo acuta, e probabilmente non è voluto, ma aggiunge effetto comico quindi nessuno li interrompe._

_Stephen sorride un po’ troppo mentre tenta di dire la sua battuta. “Beh...”_

_Jon gli viene incontro, dandogli tempo e ripetendo: “Cosa c’entra il mio essere ebreo? Perché dovrebbe impedirmi di apprezzare la musica che stai ascoltando?”_

_“... Tedesca”_

_“Cosa, Stephen?”_

_“È tedesca!” Ripete, il sorriso sempre più largo sulle labbra. “Sai... con tu- tutto quello che è...” Non riesce più a restare serio e scoppia a ridere._

_Jon ha il tempo di urlare uno: “STEPHEN!” oltraggiato, accartocciando il copione tra le mani e lanciandolo nella sua direzione generale, prima di scoppiare a ridere a sua volta._

_“Mi dispiace!”_

_Il presentatore del Daily Show si porta una mano davanti alla bocca e con l’altra fa segno di lasciar perdere, che è tutto a posto. “Va bene, va bene,” riesce a riprendersi, “il tempo è finito. A tra poco, Stephen.”_

_Stephen schiocca un bacio e lo indirizza verso la telecamera con una mano. “Ti amo, Jon.”_

_Un sospiro accoglie quella dichiarazione; nonostante questo l’amico sorride e ripete: “Ti amo anche io.” Solleva una mano in segno di saluto e lo schermo diventa nero._

 

***

 

Stephen finisce la riunione con i colleghi e, appena fuori dalla stanza, quasi si scontra con Jon. “Ehi, se continui a venire a prendermi inizieranno a sospettare qualcosa.”

“Sono sempre uno dei produttori esecutivi, ho tutto il diritto di stare qui e decidere di voler parlare di qualche idea con te mentre ceniamo assieme in un ristorante opportunamente situato vicino casa mia.”

Stephen lo osserva un istante, poi chiede: “Sei serio?”

“Sì.” Jon arrossisce e sposta lo sguardo. “Ho prenotato, ma se hai altri impegni...”

“Sì, certo, ho l’agenda strapiena.” Stephen alza gli occhi al cielo. “Beh, quello è vero, ma niente per stasera.”

I due uomini si sorridono, poi Stephen indica il proprio ufficio. “Prendo il cappotto e andiamo.”

 

Il ristorante non è niente di ricercato, ma è tranquillo e riservato, e quello è più che sufficiente. Non cenano spesso in pubblico, il cibo pronto e il non doversi occupare di ripulire non compensa il doversi controllare anche sulle più piccole cose. Ogni tanto però è comunque piacevole e dà l’illusione di poter avere una vita quasi normale. Non che Stephen cambierebbe qualcosa della sua, ama Evie e i loro figli con tutto il cuore, e ama Jon con altrettanta intensità; a volte vorrebbe solo che potesse essere più semplice.

Sospira, forse troppo rumorosamente, perché Jon posa la forchetta e lo osserva preoccupato. “Qualcosa non va?”

D’istinto, e un po’ sovrappensiero, Stephen posa la mano su quella del compagno, stringendola appena. “No, sono solo un po’ stanco.” Si sforza di sorridere, ma quando nota Jon guardare perplesso prima lui poi le loro mani unite lo lascia andare immediatamente. “Scusa,” borbotta tornando a dedicare l’attenzione al piatto.

Sospira anche lui e quando parla Stephen sente il rammarico nella sua voce. “Non preoccuparti.”

 

Il vino e il cibo prelibato, oltre alla compagnia piacevole e stimolante, riescono comunque a tenere a bada quei pensieri e quando escono è anche troppo allegro. Per fortuna la macchina di Jon è a pochi metri di distanza. Una volta all’interno dell’abitacolo, Stephen si sporge verso l’altro, le labbra a pochi millimetri dal suo orecchio, e sorride quando lo sente irrigidirsi.

“Stephen, non... cosa...”

“Mi è appena venuto in mente... che cosa ne pensi del tavolo del salotto?”

Jon deglutisce. “Penso che sia meglio se andiamo a casa.”

Stephen ridacchia e si siede composto, allacciandosi la cintura. Pochi attimi dopo sono immersi del traffico della Grande Mela.

 

 

 

**Mercoledì**

 

_« **Fake News or Real Love?**_

_Che Jon Stewart e Stephen Colbert, a differenza dei loro personaggi televisivi, siano grandi amici è una cosa risaputa, ma è possibile che nascondano altro?_

_Ieri sera, i due comici sono stati fotografati in atteggiamenti che sembrerebbero un po’ troppo affettuosi e intimi, anche per un’amicizia come la loro. Sono entrambi sposati con figli, tre Colbert e due Stewart, ma non hanno mai nascosto il loro appoggio alla comunità LGBT; che questo, invece, sia una distrazione dalla realtà?_

_Non ci sono notizie su problemi nelle due famiglie, ma entrambi gli uomini sono stati sempre molto riservati sulla loro vita privata. Anche per questo sorprendono queste foto che li vedono ritratti a cena assieme, da soli, e poi sempre da soli nell’auto di Stewart.»_

 

***

 

Quello che lo sveglia non è il _beep beep_ abituale della radiosveglia, ma lo squillo del telefono. Jon si rigira tra le coperte e maledice divinità in cui non crede prima di decidersi a rispondere con un mezzo grugnito, non intenzionato a nascondere il proprio sonno e disappunto. “Pronto?”

“Stewart, che cazzo hai fatto stanotte?”

La voce alterata, ma non troppo dato che lui è abituato a gestire ogni situazione, del suo PR lo sveglia di colpo. “Cosa- di cosa stai parlando, Dave?”

Ovviamente, il suo pubblicista non sa di lui e Stephen, nessuno lo sa all’infuori di loro quattro (a parte un pugno dei loro amici più fidati. E, forse, Maddie sarebbe arrivata presto alla verità – li guarda sempre in modo strano quando sono assieme – ma lei non conta), eppure ha la sensazione che Dave sappia e non è possibile... no?

L’uomo dall’altro capo del telefono sospira. “Tu e Colbert, siete la notizia del giorno. Se volete portare la vostra pantomima fuori dagli show, gradirei essere avvertito così so cosa rispondere ai giornalisti!”

“Di cosa diavolo stai parlando?”

“Accendi il cellulare, ti ho mandato una foto.”

Jon fa come richiesto e, pochi minuti dopo, si ritrova davanti la foto di un tabloid, la prima pagina non di meno, su cui ci sono foto sue e di Stephen della sera prima e la scritta _“Fake News or Real Love?”_. Non fosse che è già a sedere sul letto si sarebbe sentito venir meno.

“Jon?”

La voce di Dave lo fa riprendere da quello stato di trance. Sospira. “Non... non dire niente.”

“Jon, posso chiederti...”

“Non...” Sospira di nuovo e deglutisce. “Non è come credi, o come vogliono far passare. Davvero.”

“Va bene, Jon. Ti mando qualcuno per accompagnarti agli studi televisivi.” La voce è rassegnata e, nonostante tutto, questo fa ridacchiare Jon. “Non uscire prima che arrivino.”

“Non ne ho intenzione.”

“Bene. Ci teniamo in contatto.”

“Grazie.”

 

Sono passate appena un paio d’ore quando il suo cellulare squilla di nuovo, Jon è tentato dall’idea di non rispondere ma è Tracey. Prende un profondo sospiro e accetta la chiamata. “Mi...”

“Aspetta, Jon. Volevo solo dirti che sto tornando a casa.”

“Tua madre...”

“No, non credo. Mi ha chiamato Dave, e ho deciso che è meglio se torno lì.”

Jon sorride appena, averla accanto renderà di sicuro le cose migliori, almeno psicologicamente. “Grazie. Ti amo.”

“Ti amo anche io.”

 

***

 

_“Colleghiamoci con il nostro buon amico Stephen Col- Stephen, che cosa è successo?”_

_Stephen non risponde, impegnato a borbottare contro il telefono._

_“STEPHEN!”_

_Lui alza lo sguardo, furente. “È colpa tua!”_

_“Cosa?”_

_“Tua e di quell’altro Stephen.”_

_“Di cosa stai parlando?”_

_“Di questo!” Prende una rivista dalla scrivania e la mostra alle telecamere, facendo inquadrare la copertina che li riguarda. “Avete deciso di distruggermi, ammettetelo!”_

_“Non vedo come...”_

_“Ah, no? Ho la sfortuna di condividere nome e aspetto con questo tipo qua, e voi pensate bene di andare a sbandierare la vostra gayaggine in pubblico! Dove tutti possono vedervi!” Sembra che abbia finito, ma non dà tempo a Jon di replicare. “Sai quante telefonate ho ricevuto oggi? Eh, lo sai?”_

_“Beh, le ho ricevute anche io, ma...”_

_“No, no! Non è la stessa cosa! La gente da te se lo aspetta! Insomma, andiamo, chi può credere che tu abbia davvero una moglie e dei figli? Tipica storia di copertura per un gay di mezza età. Ma io! Io sarei il vero scoop! E invece no, è quell’altro...” Stephen si accascia sulla sedia. “Perché mi volete così male, Jon? Che cosa vi ho fatto?”_

_“Dai, non fare così. Nessuno ti vuole male.”_

_“Allora perché non mi hai mai detto che sei gay? Lo sospettavo, ma pensavo meritassi che tu me lo dicessi di persona e non di scoprirlo dai giornali come chiunque altro.”_

_“Non sono gay, Stephen!”_

_“Vuoi dire che i giornali hanno photoshoppato le nostre facce su queste foto?”_

_“No, no. Ma è stata solo una cena tra amici.”_

_“Come mai allora l’hai portato a casa tua?”_

_Jon sospira. “E va bene, Stephen, senti. Mia moglie ha portato i bambini da sua madre, quindi ho approfittato della casa libera per bere qualche birra in compagnia. Cosa c’è di male? Ogni americano lo fa non appena ne ha l’occasione.”_

_Stephen lo guarda dubbioso. “Quindi non sei gay? Non ci credo.”_

_Jon ride. “Va bene, Stephen, come preferisci. Ci vediamo dopo,_ caro _.”_

_Stephen sorride raggiante. “Non vedo l'o- NO, ASPET-”_

_Sta ancora parlando quando il collegamento si interrompe e questo fa ridere Jon ancora di più. “Ciao, Stephen.”_

 

***

 

Il telefono suona per la milionesima volta quel giorno, vorrebbe solo poter cancellare i suoi numeri dalla faccia della terra – o nascondersi da qualche parte e uscirne fuori solo quando la situazione sarà passata – ma entrambe le opzioni sono impossibili, e non rispondere potrebbe solo essere peggio. Sospira e prende il cellulare, senza nemmeno vedere chi è. “Sì?”

“Ehi... Si sente proprio che sei una gioia stasera.”

Jon si blocca un istante, riconoscendo la voce, poi scoppia a ridere. Se perfino Anderson Cooper ha sentito la necessità di fare una battuta deve sembrare proprio uno straccio. “Sono uscito troppo con te, sapevo che era pericoloso.”

Ride anche lui e, se lo conosce bene, è anche arrossito un po’. “Allora, hai già spaccato qualche telefono?”

“No, ma la tentazione è forte.”

“Lo immagino. Volevo... Beh, sai che sono dalla tua, ma volevo solo farti sapere che hai degli amici anche tra i giornalisti.”

“Perché non sanno la verità...”

“Ehi, non è niente che riguarda loro. Si fidano di voi e sanno che non fareste mai del male a chi vi sta intorno in un modo tanto meschino. Questa è tutta la verità che devono sapere.”

Vorrebbe essere meno sentimentale in questo momento, ma gli ha fatto bene sentire quelle parole. “Grazie, Andy.”

“Non c’è di che... E guarda lo show domani.”

Alcuni convenevoli dopo, Anderson ha riattaccato e Jon si sente più sollevato di come è stato per tutto il giorno.

 

 

 

**Giovedì**

 

_“Ma c’è ancora da fidarsi di chi non riesce nemmeno ad essere fedele a una persona sola? Sì, sto parlando di tradimento coniugale. Un argomento che sembra distante anni luce dagli argomenti del programma, ma quando a commetterlo è un personaggio famoso, in cui gli americani ripongono così tanta fiducia, diviene qualcosa di cui parlare. Quando poi i personaggi famosi sono due... Sì, lo so, sembra un episodio di Oprah, ma non mi ci soffermerò più del necessario. Tutti conoscete quest’uomo,” mentre Bill O’Reilly parla, appare una foto di Jon Stewart, “e vi fidate di lui; forse un po’ meno nel suo collega, giustamente. Qualsiasi sia il vostro grado di fiducia nei loro confronti, non potete non fidarvi dei vostri occhi.”_

_La foto di Jon è sostituita da quella dove, in macchina, Stephen si sporge verso Jon._

_“Ve lo concedo, non è ben chiaro cosa Colbert stia facendo, però non ci sono molti motivi per avvicinarsi così al vostro amico con cui condividete la macchina. Non è un luogo già abbastanza privato?”_

 

***

 

 _“E la Grande Notizia di oggi sembra essere questa..._ grande amicizia _tra Jon Stewart e Stephen Colbert, che apparentemente è più grande di quanto tutti sospettavamo?”_

_La gente del pubblico si mette a ridere._

_“Beh, John, non so se sia una grande notizia, ma di sicuro è la notizia del giorno. Sono sempre stati due uomini da invidiare. Un lavoro invidiabile, due mogli bellissime, fama e popolarità...”_

 

***

 

_“Beh, comunque sia, non ci sono molti motivi per tenere la mano di un’altra persona durante una cena... E non ce n’è nessuno, se stiamo parlando di una cena di lavoro.”_

_“Vero, Stewart è sempre uno dei produttori esecutivi del Colbert Report.”_

 

***

 

_“Ma in tutto questo nessuno ha ancora sentito il parere delle persone coinvolte.”_

_“Apparentemente, i diretti interessati hanno smentito tutto alla fine del Daily Show. A modo loro, ovviamente.”_

_“No, parlavo delle mogli. Avranno anche loro detto qualcosa al riguardo.”_

_“Se non sbaglio sono riusciti a raggiungere al telefono solo Evelyn Colbert, che è stata molto cordiale e ha detto che sono solo delle dicerie.”_

 

***

 

Se il giorno prima la notizia si è diffusa per lo più sulla carta stampata e il web, piano piano anche i programmi tv hanno iniziato a dire la loro. Soprattutto la Fox News, capeggiata da Bill O’Reilly. Non che sia stata una sorpresa, tutta quella situazione è stata un invito a nozze per loro.

Stephen si passa una mano tra i capelli e sospira. “Sperare che con il _toss_ si fossero placati era troppo positivo anche per me, eh?”

“Probabilmente sì,” Paul alza le spalle, tamburellando con la penna sul tavolo. “Che vuoi fare?”

“Non c’è niente da fare, la smetteranno appena avranno una notizia più succulenta. Andiamo avanti con lo show come sempre. Tornare a puntare lì farà solo pensare che ho qualcosa da nascondere.”

Paul annuisce. “E se non la smettono, ci penserà Amy.”

Stephen ridacchia. “Sì, sarebbe da lei.”

 

Ne hanno parlato, ovviamente, a lungo anche se solo per telefono. Evie e Tracey li hanno anche presi in giro; _“Ecco perché non vi si può lasciare da soli!”_ E quando è tornato a casa, la sera prima, Maddie l’ha accolto scoppiando a ridere non appena l’ha visto, mormorando poi qualcosa sul non essere affatto sorpresa che qualcuno l’abbia finalmente scritto.

Però la situazione non è semplice da sopportare. Nessuno troverà niente di compromettente e, per fortuna, i loro colleghi non hanno fatto troppe domande, ma c’è sempre qualcuno che continua a telefonare, o appostato intorno casa e non sa quanto potrà andare avanti così.

 

 

 

**Venerdì**

 

_“E per la Persona Peggiore del Mondo di oggi, un posto d’onore va di sicuro a Bill O'Reilly, che in qualsiasi circostanza si rivela essere l’ignorante di sempre. Non è colpa sua, vive in NoHomoLand e non riesce a comprendere che qui, nel mondo reale, due amici maschi possono anche andare a cena assieme senza essere accompagnati dalle famiglie. Due amici maschi possono anche decidere di scherzare tra di loro senza che per forza stiano tradendo le mogli. Oh mio Dio, che teoria moderna!” Keith Olbermann alza le mani, agitandole con fare spettrale. “Spero che BillO non applichi quella sua teoria su come fidarsi o meno di una persona anche nella vita di tutti i giorni, perché non ho incontrato molte persone che non scherzano con i propri amici dopo un paio di bicchieri di vino, e non vorrei ritrovarmi ad aver pena per lui...”_

 

***

 

Jon sta lavorando nel suo ufficio, buttando giù frasi e battute, quando sente qualcuno che si schiarisce la voce a poca distanza. Alza lo sguardo solo per trovarsi davanti Stephen che, nota velocemente, ha anche chiuso la porta. Non si sono visti di persona dalla notte incriminata, sentendosi solo per telefono – e molte delle chiacchiere sono state fatte dalle loro mogli.

“Possiamo parlare?”

Jon fa appena un cenno verso la sedia e torna a scrivere. Stephen sbuffa. “Jon, per favore.”

Lascia andare la penna e si spinge contro la sedia, le mani premute sul viso a massaggiare la fronte. “Sì? Scusa se non sono molto allegro, ma ho dormito particolarmente male in questi giorni e non ho la forza di essere educato.”

È stato sarcastico, non è riuscito a trattenersi, e Stephen, come è ovvio, l’ha notato. “Ehi, non è...”

“È decisamente colpa tua.”

Lo guarda male e, vedendo l’espressione addolorata di Stephen, si rende conto di aver esagerato. Sospira e fa per alzarsi, ma viene bloccato dalle parole dell’altro, il tono altrettanto duro. “Beh, scusa se quando siamo a una cena romantica faccio cose normali come toccarti. Suppongo da ora in poi dovrò sforzarmi di più ad evitare qualsiasi contatto.” Detto ciò, si volta e fa per uscire.

“Oh, per favore, Stephen.” Jon alza gli occhi al cielo e lo raggiunge, sospirando. “Non volevo dire questo, andiamo.” Posa una mano sul suo braccio per farlo voltare.

“È quello che sembrava.”

“Sono stanco, mi dispiace,” dice appoggiando la testa contro la sua spalla e Stephen lo abbraccia, stringendolo a sé.

“Dispiace anche a me, è stato un gesto avventato.”

Jon scuote la testa. “No, è stata colpa mia. Non dovevo prenotare in quel ristorante, o...”

“Non dire sciocchezze!” sbotta Stephen, interrompendolo e facendolo spostare, per guardarlo negli occhi. “Non possiamo nemmeno andare a cena assieme da qualche parte, ora?”

“Non come vorrei...”

“Non importa, è meglio di non avere nulla o, peggio, di essere distanti come in questi giorni.” Sorride appena, accarezzandogli il volto con una mano. “Sono solo i media che ci stanno creando sopra un polverone per niente.”

Jon ridacchia, chiude gli occhi e si lascia andare a quel tocco. “Per niente, uh?”

“Per niente,” ripete Stephen, prima di baciarlo.

 

 

 

**Sabato e Domenica**

 

Il fine settimana non è molto diverso dai giorni precedenti; ogni occasione è buona per qualche presentatore più o meno serio di tirare fuori l’argomento, dire la sua o semplicemente lanciare una frecciatina nella loro direzione. Le persone che non si gettano come sciacalli su quella notizia e che, al contrario, li difendono sono una piccola parte e non vanno in onda nel weekend.

 

_“Beh, è in questo modo che iniziano i divorzi...”_

 

“Vuoi lasciare la mamma?”

Stephen si volta di scatto, Peter è in piedi alle sue spalle e sembra sul punto di mettersi a piangere. L’uomo spegne velocemente la tv e allunga un braccio verso di lui.

“No, no, non pensarlo nemmeno per scherzo,” risponde. Il secondo dei suoi figli gli si siede accanto sul divano e lui lo stringe a sé. “Non ho nessuna intenzione di farlo, amo la mamma tantissimo.”

Peter lo guarda insicuro. “Ma quelle foto, e tutto quello che dicono...”

Stephen gli accarezza i capelli. “Non devi credere a tutto quello che dicono le persone in tv; alcune si divertono a creare storie dal nulla perché non sanno cosa dire. E per quello che hai visto nelle foto, è solo che voglio tanto bene anche a Jon.”

“Però...”

Stephen lo interrompe con una mano. “Dimmi, Pete, tu vuoi bene alla mamma, vero?”

“Certo!”

“E a me vuoi bene?”

Il bambino fa sì con la testa e Stephen sorride, incoraggiante. “Dato che vuoi bene anche a me, ne vuoi di meno alla mamma?”

La faccia scandalizzata di suo figlio, mentre quasi urla il “No!” di risposta, lo fa ridere. “È la stessa cosa per me. Voglio bene a Jon senza nulla togliere a quello che provo per tua madre. Mi credi?”

Peter annuisce di nuovo.

“Quelle persone in tv continueranno a dire tante cose su di me e Jon, perché siamo famosi e dire tante cose sui personaggi famosi fa guadagnare loro tanti soldi. Ma noi non dobbiamo vederli, okay?”

“Okay.” Peter si stringe forte contro di lui. “Ho avuto paura.”

“Non ce ne è motivo, non preoccuparti.” Stephen lo accarezza e gli posa un bacio tra i capelli.

 

 

 

**Lunedì**

 

_“Benvenuti ad un nuovo episodio! Io sono Jon Stewart e stasera avremo tante belle notizie interessanti per voi! Oh, gente, non avrete voglia di cambiare canale. Beh, mi auguro che anche le altre sere restiate sintonizzati, ovviamente, ma torniamo a noi! Grandi cose stasera, e un ospite ancora più eccezionale che ci trasporterà dritti dritti in un mondo fatato con il suo nuovo, immaginifico film. Ma prima di cominciare, oh mio Dio, scusate...”_

_Jon alza un dito verso il pubblico, per chiedere di attendere un attimo, e beve da una tazza presa sotto la scrivania._

_“Dicevo, sono emozionato!” Si fa aria sventolandosi con le mani. “Non sapete chi mi ha chiamato ieri sera. Oprah! Oprah Winfrey ha chiamato_ me _! Ma vi rendete conto? Oprah! Sono quasi tentato di confermare qualsiasi cosa voglia farmi confessare solo per andarci...”_

_Il pubblico scoppia a ridere._

_“No, no! Non è divertente. Io sono emozionato, ma mia moglie è stata molto più gelosa di questo.”_

_Un nuovo scroscio di risa accoglie quelle parole._

_“Quindi niente Oprah. In compenso, però, un altro gruppo di persone che ama toccare e torcere i nostri sentimenti ieri ci ha dato una nuova puntata su cui lavorare. Sto parlando del Congresso, ovviamente...”_

 

***

 

Jon si chiude la porta di casa alle spalle e vi si appoggia, sfinito. Forse hanno ragione tutti e dovrebbe prendersi una vacanza. O per lo meno passare le settimane di pausa riposandosi sul serio. Non è mai stato facile, ma con quella storia sembra peggio del solito.

Tracey spunta dalla stanza dei bambini e lo raggiunge, un sorriso stanco sulle labbra mentre sussurra un “Bentornato,” e lo bacia.

Rimangono abbracciati lì per alcuni minuti, finché non si sente dondolare pericolosamente e decide che forse è meglio se vadano a letto.

Non importa quanto difficile sia restare in piedi, il sonno non sempre ti grazia della sua presenza, quindi Jon rimane a fissare sua moglie nella penombra mentre si addormenta. O almeno lo crede, ma dopo poco lei si volta a fronteggiarlo.

“Scusa.”

Non è sicuro di cosa si stia scusando, se di averla svegliata o di non poter essere un marito normale, ma dubita sia una caratteristica della sua famiglia, o semplicemente perché è più facile dire quella parola invece di mille altre.

La vede alzare gli occhi al cielo, anche se non può vederla realmente. “Non hai niente di cui scusarti. Andrà tutto bene.” Gli posa un bacio sulla spalla e poi gli si accoccola accanto, un braccio attorno ai suoi fianchi.

 

 

 

**Giovedì**

 

 _“Benvenuti! Io sono Jon Stewart, e stasera avremo un altro fantastico spettacolo per voi! Prima di iniziare, però, vorrei dire una cosa. Lo so che quando escono fuori_ scoop _,” Jon disegna delle virgolette in aria con le dita, “più o meno reali, la gente è curiosa e vuole saperne il più possibile. Quando poi capita che il diretto interessato abbia uno show come il mio si pensa che debba parlarne e stare a difendersi ad ogni occasione.”_

_Jon si blocca, le mani giunte davanti a sé, e si guarda un attimo attorno. Quando torna a guardare in camera, si stringe nelle spalle. “Il punto è che non so cosa dire. Non so nemmeno da cosa devo difendermi, sinceramente. Essere andato a cena con un mio amico?_

_Amo Stephen Colbert, ma questa non dovrebbe essere una novità per nessuno che abbia mai seguito il Daily Show, l’ho ripetuto più volte. Quell’uomo è l’essere umano più intelligente, divertente e in gamba che io conosca e con cui ho avuto l’onore di lavorare, e... e se i media non hanno nessuna notizia migliore da trattare che una nostra presunta liaison, io non starò a comportarmi come se questa fosse un’offesa, perché non vedo nessun aspetto negativo dello stare con una persona come lui._

_Mia moglie sa la verità, e la moglie di Colbert sa la verità, questo è tutto quello di cui ci importa.”_

_Il pubblico applaude._

_“Ed ora, riprendiamo con lo spettacolo.”_

 

***

 

Evie ride contro il suo orecchio sano e Stephen sente un brivido scendergli lungo la schiena mentre abbassa il volume della televisione. “Se non vi conoscessi da più di vent’anni potrei essere davvero gelosa.”

La segue nella risata, incerto, non sicuro di essere tranquillo. “Allora sono stato fortunato che vada tutto bene,” dice voltandosi verso di lei, e anche se non è una domanda la osserva in cerca di qualsiasi reazione che possa aiutarlo a capire se non stia nascondendo qualcosa.

Il sorriso sulle sue labbra non lo rassicura molto, in fondo la situazione è andata avanti già troppo a lungo (quello “scandalo”, ma non solo) e avrebbe tutti i motivi del mondo per esserne stanca. Non può dare per scontato qualcosa che non lo è e che non può pretendere lo sia.

Evie, però, si mette a ridere ancora più forte di prima e gli schiocca un bacio sulla bocca. “Non preoccuparti, se ci sarà qualcosa che non mi andrà bene non userò giri di parole per dirvelo. Volevo solo dire che trovo molto dolce questa dichiarazione. Probabilmente ne sarei stata preoccupata se avessi saputo che davvero i giornali si erano inventati tutti...”

Non riesce a non ridere anche lui adesso. “Mi stai dicendo che preferisci questo... accordo, rispetto a una storia normale?”

“Sto dicendo che va bene così. Io sono felice, tu sei felice, e non devo stare in ansia dietro ogni vostra battuta. Mi pare una scelta vantaggiosa per tutti. Ora, se proprio ti senti tanto in colpa, puoi raggiungermi in camera da letto.”

Stephen la osserva allontanarsi, poi si alza e ricopre velocemente quei pochi metri, prendendola per i fianchi e posandole un bacio sul collo. “Ti amo.”

“Ti amo anche io.”

 

 

 

**Una settimana dopo**

 

È semplice, quasi troppo, e non che Jon si stia lamentando che qualcosa vada nel modo più liscio possibile nella sua vita... Però sì, gli sembra tutto troppo semplice. Sa che è questo il modo in cui vanno le cose nel loro ambiente, le notizie si inseguono più o meno velocemente, anche se a volte alcuni network si attaccano a una storia come cani con un osso. Non dovrebbe essere stupito che oramai praticamente nessuno ne parli più in televisione, ed è ciò che tutti si sono augurati – sono stati super-attenti proprio per questo –, ma ha paura che nel momento in cui si lasci andare le cose inizino a franargli attorno.

Sospira mentre si appoggia al tavolo della cucina e cerca di cacciare quei pensieri dalla sua testa; è una bella serata e non c’è bisogno che trasmetta le sue paure a tutti gli altri.

“Ehi, qualcuno ti ha mangiato la lingua stasera?”

Jon alza la testa di scatto, incrociando gli occhi di Evie, che gli sorride. “No, no, stavo solo... pensando.”

“Non c’è niente di cui preoccuparsi, ma se ti fa stare meglio, di là chiedevano se potessi deprimerti un po’ dopo aver portato l’insalata di pollo in tavola.”

Ridacchiano appena, poi lui annuisce. “Sì, arrivo.”

“Bene.”

Evie lo precede in sala da pranzo dove Tracey sta facendo mangiare Maggie e Stephen intrattiene i bambini più grandi raccontando una storia. Manca solo Maddie, andata a fare un pigiama party da qualche sua amica. Vedendoli tutti assieme, allegri e divertiti, pensa che alla fine, finché le cose restano in questo modo, va bene così, qualsiasi cosa succeda all’infuori di lì.

 

***

 

_“Ti amo.”_

_“Ti amo anche io.”_


End file.
